Passion & Desire
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Seto viaja al pasado, al auntiguo Egipto, conoce a su pasado... Y sucede algo que elno esperaba... LEMON YAOI SXS... Dedicado a la loca de Radfel...


**Huí ahí vamos de nuevo con otro fic XD que esperan? yo no puedo dejar de hacerlos, y ya lo intente T.T es difilisisisisisisimo XD.**

**Ok, este fic es un LEMON y por desgracia (o al revés) es súper fuerte (en mi punto de vista XD) esperemos y les guste, SetoXSeth, podria esto ser mas raro? O.o na, si has leído algo mío esto se te ara común XD. Ah es One-Shot, no esperen continuación.**

**Este fic esta dedicado a la loca de RADFEL que se que ama esta pareja, y como que me dio ganas de mimarla n.n así que espero loca y te guste... Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga del MSN... Te quiero mucho (aunque Jenny se encele XD).**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_...Passion & Desire..._**__

Caminaba sin algún rumbo fijo frente a él, sus pies solo lo guiaba hacia el frente donde se podía ver el horizonte, podía sentir el sol del atardecer sobre su cuerpo, quemándolo, el sitio se veía demasiado iluminado, a sus pasos solo podía ver arena, sintiendo sus zapatos hundirse en ella.

Se quito su chaqueta posándola sobre uno de sus hombros segundos después... Sentía su suave camisa blanca plegarse a su piel que estaba húmeda por el sudor, con una mano sacudió su pesado flequillo que cada ves se sentía mas pegado a su frente.

Se sentía perdido y extraño en ese lugar.

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon cuando divisaron una pequeña mancha en el horizonte. Agilizó sus pasos al instante, logrando caminar más rápido.

Por más que hacia sus zancadas más grandes no lograba llegar a ese lugar, que a lo lejos parecía una pequeña mancha. Su cuerpo ya se sentía desvanecer del cansancio, necesitaba llegar ya o caería en medio de la arena desmayado.

Entonces sus piernas se detuvieron al momento en que frente a él se veía un hermoso lugar, que parecía un espejismo.

Había muchas palmas al rededor, la arena tenia pequeños campos de pasto verde esparcidos por ella, en medio estaba un enorme oasis con el agua cristalina jamás vista, sus zafiros se iluminaron al ver, la -de seguro- refrescante agua, solo entonces su cerebro le recordó que tenia mucha sed.

Camino un poco hasta llegar al lugar, quitándose los caros mocasines en el proceso, sus pies descalzos sintieron la refrescante arena y pasto bajo ellos, que estaba algo calida, seguro por el sol incandescente, se agacho un poco hasta poder alcanzar el agua con sus manos cerradas... Tomo un poco de agua, luego se esparció un poco en la cara, sintiéndose refrescar al instante. Se levanto y observo al rededor del lugar.

Era enorme, y hermoso, pero al parecer estaba solitario. En su rostro apareció una mueca de satisfacción, sacudió con mas ánimos que antes su cabello castaño, y minutos después se comenzó a quitar la cara ropa de diseñador, ahora no le servia su ropa de oficina y su cerebro, por muy CEO que él fuera, le indicaba que necesitaba refrescarse.

Se quito toda la ropa y nada mas se quedo en bóxer, dejándola a un lado del lago doblada, camino hacia la orilla para al llegar meter primero un pie, su piel se erizo al sentir lo frió y reconfortante del lugar, con mas confianza se metió completamente al agua sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse al instante.

Su piel estaba completamente erizada por el agua helada, y ahora que la veía bien, se lograba ver lo bronceada que había quedado con unas 2 horas de caminata de bajo del sol en el enorme desierto.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabia como es que había llegado a ese lugar, solo recordaba haber estado en su oficina arreglando unos papeles y de ahí su mente lo remontaba al incandescente sol en ese horrible desierto.

****

En unas palmas se podía ver una silueta y una sombra reflejada en la arena, estaba sentado en ella recargando su espalda en el tronco de aquella palma, bajo la sombra. Su día había sido de lo peor, él emperador se la paso mandando a todos todo el tiempo, era lógico por que tenían un evento importante, y era lógico que por ser su mano derecha todo se lo dejara a su cargo. Pero eso era muy cansado.

No le molestaba es solo que este día Ra estaba bendiciéndolos mas de la cuenta y él se sentía completamente sofocado a causa de eso.

Suerte que su señor era bueno, que después del día de ajetreo, había dado la tarde libre para él así que aprovecho, agarro su blanca caballo montándolo, tomando el rumbo hacia ese hermoso oasis que conocía, deleitándose con el impresionante y magnifico ocaso que Ra les ofrecía.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar el que alguien estaba dentro del agua. Movió un poco su cuerpo para lograr ver a esa persona con mayor claridad... Pudo ver a un joven de tez blanco nadando en ella, cuando el chico saco su cabeza del agua logro ver el cabello castaño en la misma forma que el suyo, y entonces sus músculos se tensaron.

Ese chico era idéntico a él, solo que más claro... Pero lo podía ver en cierta forma diferente, se veía, _lindo_, si, al parecer era 'lindo' la palabra... Er... Se veía _encantador, _si, parecía haber encontrado la palabra. Se podía decir que lo encontraba _interesante_ y eso le gustaba.

En un momento sus ojos viajaron por todo el cuerpo del chico, pudiendo distinguir su fina piel, que ante su vista se notaba tersa y perfecta, la humedad en ella la hacia ver brillante y enigmática ante los rayos del sol en pleno atardecer, distinguía el hermoso torso desnudo del chico, él sabia que necesitaba una compensación por su trabajo y después de haber visto lo de hace rato, parecía que ya la había encontrado... Y entonces su vista subió por el cuerpo en medio del lago, logrando capturar su rostro... Sus esmeraldas azules se abrieron enormemente al comprobar que el rostro frente a ellas, era idéntico al suyo.

No supo cuando, pero él chico había posado su mirada en él, gracias a que él moreno se había levantado y había caminado hasta posarse frente suyo, desde la orilla del increíble oasis.

****

****

Los ojos del empresario ya no se podían abrir mas, su asombro era lo únicamente visible en sus delicadas facciones, es que no podía creer lo que veía... Ante su vista estaba un chico idéntico a él, con el mismo rostro, el mismo cabello castaño, los mismos ojos azul intenso, solo que la piel de este era más oscura.

Él estaba completamente seguro de saber quien era...

Seth.

La pregunta era; Como había viajado al desolado desierto del antigua Egipto?...

-.Shimatta!...-Mascullo entre dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza casi irracional-.Fue ese cetro inútil.-Dijo al ver al muchacho parado frente suyo en la orilla, y rodando sus ojos por él rápidamente, lograr ver el mencionado objeto agarrado fuertemente entre sus dedos de su mano derecha.

-.Mi cetro?.-Pregunto al escuchar claramente el acusativo-.Que tienes que ver con mi cetro?.-Pregunto de nuevo el chico moreno, reflejando en su rostro una sonrisa algo extraña.

-.Mucho... Demasiado diría yo.

-.A si? En que?.-Este chico lo veía raro, su mirada no se quitaba de encima de él... Er... Claro!...

Dirigió su vista a donde él otro la tenia fijada, dándose cuenta de su apariencia... Estaba completamente mojado en la orilla del lago solo con su bóxer igual de mojado que él... Un tono rojizo cubrió sus mejillas al captar mejor la vista del de ropas egipcias, lo estaba viendo ahí, y gracias al agua su bóxer azul marino se le había pegado al cuerpo ciñéndolo y mostrando más que solo sus torneadas piernas... Se ruborizo aun más.

-.E... En que esa cosa me trajo aquí.-Logro responder ocultando su mirada en la arena. Comenzó a caminar al lugar donde estaba su ropa-.Siempre me mete en problemas, ahora gracias al estúpido cetro estoy en un oasis con alguien idéntico a mi que por cierto esta semi-vestido, y mientras yo estoy todo empapado con solo un bóxer puesto, ja!.-Tomo su pantalón-.Y todo por tocarlo.

Seth solo lo veía ponerse esa ropa extraña... Su rostro demostraba una curva en la parte de sus labios, calificada como sonrisa. Claramente de satisfacción, el espectáculo que tenia frente lo merecía.

-.Así que tocaste a mi cetro?....-Poso su mano en su mandíbula, asimilando que estaba pensando en eso... Aunque claro, pensaba en lo magnifico que se veía el muchacho frente de él al ponerse esa ropa, seria mejor si no tuviera que ponérselo...-.Cuando lo tocaste?.-Pregunto al fin.

-.Hace como dos horas mas o menos.

Seto no era tonto sabia que a su compañero poco le importaba saber que hacia el ahí, y que su vista estaba dirigida a su cuerpo, no a el. Eso poco le importaba, en realidad ahora pensaba en lo increíble que era el sacerdote y lo bien que lucia, con esa piel tostada y ojos igual o mas enigmáticos que los suyos.

-.Ah ya veo...

-.Creí que al ser tu dizque 'reencarnación' seria un poco como tu... Ya veo que las palabras no son lo mejor en ti.-Soltó burlonamente cuando por fin hubo terminado de ponerse el pantalón.

-.... Para ser mi 'reencarnación' no eres muy amable que digamos.-Inquirió Seth. Claro que se había dado cuenta que ese chico era su reencarnación, solo que su mente viajaba en lo lastimoso que era el hecho de que el millonario joven estuviera usando mas prendas de las que el deseara.

-.Acaso tu lo eres?.-Pregunto alzando una ceja-.En todo caso eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es saber como llegue aquí y por que puedo hablar tu idioma...

-.Supongo que heredaste ese conocimiento.-Alzo los hombros.

Sabia por que Seto estaba ahí, sabia que eso había sido en parte su culpa. El haber estado en los aposentos del faraón, el haberlo visto echado en su lecho, con su cuerpo húmedo y radiante de sudor puro y -a sus ojos- frió, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar pequeños suspiros, jadeos, y gemidos, el ver sus delgadas manos recorrer su moreno he impresionante cuerpo, haciendo llegar una entre sus piernas, y minutos después tomas lo que había allí entre sus dedos, apretando, marcando un ritmo lento, medio pausado, que luego fue tan o mas rápido como sus jadeos, y todo eso mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados en un obvio sueño placentero. Todo eso lo había hecho desear tener a alguien a su lado a quien poder hacerle todo eso que su mente ideaba por la imagen tan erótica a su vista, y el cetro parece haberle cumplido el deseo.

-.Supongo.

-.Cual es tu nombre?.

-.Muchas preguntas 'Gran' Seth... Seto.-Acoto sentándose en la calida arena que estaba bajo sus pies descalzos.

-......-El sacerdote se tiro de lleno en la arena casi al lado de él.

Él dueño de Kaiba Corp. acomodo sus revueltos cabellos. Dejándolos igual que antes.

-.Te veías mejor con los cabellos esparcidos y revueltos.-Comento el de piel tostada.

-.Somos prácticamente lo mismo.-Ironizo.

El 'practico' estaba bien presente.

Seto desvió su vista al joven sacerdote... Si!, bien presente, el otro tenia un cuerpo mas musculoso, se notaba menos serio y cerrado, su piel estaba tostada por el sol, y por los dioses que se veía endemoniadamente bien con ese turbante azul, y esas ropas egipcias... Semidesnudo, en un oasis...

-.Es obvio que te sabes por que estoy yo aquí...-Dijo, necesitaba olvidarse de su visión de hace unos segundos.

-.......-Claro que lo sabia, pero no le diría que todo fue por que el deseaba...-.Algo así...

-.Aaahhh....-Suspiro-.Y bien? como regreso?.-Su mirada se centro en Seth acercándose cada ves mas a el sin darse cuenta.

-....No lo se....-Este chico se acercaba y él moreno sabia perfectamente que un poco mas cerca y cosas pasarían-.Si lo quieres, te puedo llevar a mis aposentos es lo que encontramos la forma...-Ofreció.

-.No, obvio que veré al endemoniado "faraón" y es lo que menos quiero ahora.

-.Tu conoces a mi señor?.-Pregunto. Necesitaba desviar el tema y que aquél chico no se acercara tanto a él.

-.Por desgracia.-Acoto, pero después vio mejor la cara de su locutor y prosiguió después de un suspiro-.El es mi enemigo... No te diré más.

-....mmmm... Entonces te llevó a mis aposentos?.-Tal vez no seria mala idea llevarlo. Sus labios tenían una curva incitadora, claramente tenia planes nada malos para el otro.

-.No lo creo.-Claro que no iría, capas y este sacerdote le hacia algo en sus dominios... Aunque no seria mala idea...

-.... Esta bien....-Si no quería no lo podía obligar. Aunque aquel lugar no estaba nada mal, bien, seria bueno un oasis.

Seth se paro de lleno en un solo golpe, camino a la orilla del lago, y comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa. El CEO se paralizo al entender que hacia el sacerdote, su piel se le erizo a tal grado que sentía dolerle, por alguna razón aunque quiso no pudo despegar su vista del espectáculo que era aquel chico desnudándose (Necesito un pañuelo para la baba XD), sus ojos se agrandaron enormemente al ver resbalar las telas que cubrían su espalda, pudiendo ver esta, tan bronceada, tan brillante... Sus puños se cerraron en la arena entre sus piernas abiertas, por que no podía despegar la vista de alguien que se supone tiene el mismo cuerpo que el suyo?.

-.Me voy a bañar.-Dijo volteándose un poco solo para poder ver la cara que tenia el otro, una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro al comprobar que solo le faltaba que le brotara sangrar de la nariz, Ra era grande pero este niño era encantador con la cara levemente sonrojada, su cuerpo temblando en pequeñísimos espasmos, sus manos entre sus piernas apretando fuertemente la arena, su piel erizada y sus ojos abiertos a todo lo que dan-.No vendrás?.-Dejo caer por completo la tela dejando ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo por detrás.

Sabia que esa sonrisa era por que lo habían descubierto viéndolo, y en verdad no le importaba, su mente estaba centrada en lo increíble de ese cuerpo desnudo frente a él, si tan solo el otro se volteara completamente.

-.... Si, ahora voy.-Logro articular.

El sacerdote agrando un poco su sonrisa y se metió al agua. Aun no le daría el gusto de verlo por completo.

Se levanto y trato de quitarse la ropa lo mas relajado posible, lógico que no quería ser tan obvio y por lógica también que no se quitaría todo, se dejaría el bóxer. Vio como el muchacho en frente suyo caminaba dentro del agua elegantemente, daba la impresión de que lo que hacia era seducirlo, pero claro que no... Como un sacerdote podía seducir a un extraño que al parecer era su reencarnación... OBVIO que no.

Su vista se deleito al ver mover sus caderas tan provocativamente, lamió sus labios al imaginárselo moviendo las caderas así para el.

Seth camino hasta llegar en medio del 'lago' donde se encontraba una especie de estanque en semi circulo abierto, con piedras hermosas rodeándolo, entro en el, se sentó en la fina y aterciopelada arena, sintiendo calmar su 'molestia' por un momento... Sus ojos se deleitaron al ver entrar a su reencarnación al lago, lo notaba nervioso... Y eso que apenas comenzaba...

Su única prenda se le pego al cuerpo al tacto con el líquido, y ahora si estaba seguro... El moreno lo estaba viendo con absoluto deseo, y eso lo ponía nervioso, llego a donde estaba el chico y se sentó al lado de él, apoyo sus codos en las piedras que estaban al rededor del estanque, sintiendo el tacto de estas con su piel, se estremeció, se sentía sumamente sensible y la suavidad y lo resbaloso de las piedras no ayudaba, en nada.

-.Esta deliciosa el agua, mas ahora que la noche la refresco.-Escucho decir a Seth.

-.Hai.

El cuerpo del CEO millonario se tenso, el chico egipcio se había acercado peligrosamente a él, al punto de poder sentir su respiración en su cuello... Lo había acorralado contra la orilla y había puesto sus manos con las suyas para impedirle resistirse, sus piernas estaban abiertas bajo el agua ya que el sacerdote se había posado entre ellas. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, la cercanía era mínima, podía sentir los muslos duros, desnudos y algo musculosos acariciar los suyos igual de descubiertos, gracias a que la prenda se resbalo hasta hacer parecer que no tenía nada puesto... El moreno acerco aun mas su cuerpo a él, y Seto sintió su pecho desnudo acariciar el de él _pasado_ (1), el rostro del mayor estaba oculto entre el cuello de su reencarnación, oliendo su perfume a especies y bosque...

Sentía como él _presente_ (2) se estremecía, sentía su respiración en sus cabellos húmedos, y su lengua no pudo aguantar mas, paso su lengua por el cuello del chico, subiendo por él hasta llegar a su oreja donde mordió y saboreo el lóbulo de esta, bajo suavemente, besando con delicadeza la mejilla tersa de su reencarnación.

-.Q... Que haces?.-Logro preguntar Seto, como si en verdad no supiera... Solo no seria tan fácil.

-.Sabes que hago, puedes sentir que hago, se que te gusta lo que hago.-Dijo levantando la cabeza para ver esos ojos azules iguales a los suyos-.Y se que esto te gustara mas.-Dijo lo mas sensual que le fue posible, besándolo después.

El CEO sabia bien, debía admitirlo, su boca era todo un manjar que él estaba disfrutando, mordió su labia inferior logrando que él otro abriera su boca, apretó sus labios mas a los del chico... Su lengua recorrió los labios rosas, y él egipcio suavemente la fue metiendo a la boca del mas claro, su lengua sintió a la otra incitándola a jugar con ella, pero el chico aun no respondía, su cuerpo se pego aun mas al del chico sintiendo algo abultarse entre sus piernas.

Se separaron, sus respiraciones se sentía completamente pesadas, las piernas de Seto cayeron de lleno en la arena dejando los glúteos de Seth en paz.

-.Sabes delicioso.-Murmuro Seto en el oído de otro. Si, dos podían jugar el mismo juego, sus manos aun estaban sujetas.

-.Tu y yo somos lo mismo.-Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del millonario. Para pasar segundos después a sus labios antojadles y deseosos.

Lo sintió abrirse camino entre sus labios para uno o dos minutos después sentirlo agolpar su lengua contra la suya, no respondió, su mente no lo dejaba hacerlo. Sus manos se movieron salvajemente buscando liberarse, su cabeza se hizo para atrás retirándose del beso robado... Haber sentido el erecto miembro de quien lo tenía inmovilizado, golpear el suyo, en uno de sus movimientos ansiosos de soltarse, arqueo la espalda todo lo que le dio... Aquel sujeto estaba desnudo, besándolo, sujetándolo con fuerza muy cerca de él, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar, la parte cubierta por el agua, los muslos acariciando sutilmente los suyos propios internos, estremeciéndolo, su erección desnuda tocando la suya cubierto solo por el bóxer todo mojado y pegado a su piel... Lo estaba volviendo loco.

La lengua del sacerdote se deslizo por el cuello suave de Seto, este se movió aun mas al sentir el cuerpo del otro cubrir el suyo, sus manos solo querían liberarse, pero no le era permitido, su cuerpo estaba arqueó completamente dándole inconscientemente espacio al chico en su cuello, gracias a que su cabeza estaba hacia atrás.

-.Déjame....-Logro articular-.Aahh...

-.Porqué? Solo hago lo que tu deseas-.Mordió más salvaje el terso cuello-.Para lo que fuiste traído...

Los ojos azules se abrieron bruscamente. Claro, por eso no le dijo para que lo llevó el cetro ahí.

Sus labios fueron cubiertos de nuevo por la boca impaciente, y él por fin pudo dejar de mover las manos, y respondes el salvaje beso, ya no robado... El otro al ver que por fin dejo de forcejear soltó sus manos. Seto las coloco alrededor de su cuello acercándolo mas a el, sus dedos empezaron inmediatamente a jugar con los mechones castaños y húmedos, su lengua acaricio a la intrusa lengua de Seth, este deslizaba sus manos por la suave piel de bajo del agua acariciando fuertemente su torso, besándose con demasiado deseo reprimido, su otra mano bajo por su espalda pausadamente brindándole pequeñas chispas al cuerpo del CEO, y de un momento a otro su mano ya estaba posada en sus glúteos, apretando con fuerza. Las manos del empresario seguían jugando con los mechones de la nuca del sacerdote, quería sentirlo cerca de él, sentirlo vibrar por el deseo simplemente, si solo era por eso que lo hacia sentir así, que seria con lo demás?.

La mano derecha de Seth acaricio apasionadamente uno de los pezones frente a ella, el agua lo hacia todo mas fácil, o mas difícil según el punto de vista de Seto, este coloco sus piernas al rededor de las caderas del hombre frente a el, aprovechando eso el egipcio lo alzo hasta sentarlo en las suaves piedras. Sus labios tenían dibujado una sonrisa cuanto más seductora, y ardiente en deseo.

-....Quiero saber a que sabe el _futuro_....-Susurro en su oído sensualmente. Bajando poco a poco por el cuerpo mojado frente a el, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, deslizando su lengua por el cuello, húmedo por el agua, suavemente, hasta llegar a su pezón derecho, mordiéndolo y acariciando con su lengua al rededor, sin tocarlo completamente.

-...... Hazlo!... Mm...-Ordeno.

Y el otro obedeció, en cuanto su boca lo cubrió completamente, esta succiono, encargando a su lengua de estimular con pequeñas y suaves lamidas. Las uñas de Seto se clavaron en la espalda de Seth, la sensación había sido increíble, solo su cuerpo lo dejaba sentir como su pezón era 'comido' por la boca, al parecer experta y como las manos de quien era reencarnación estaban puestas en sus piernas, que seguían abiertas por el chico en medio de estas, sujetándolas fuertemente... Después de un tiempo sus labios pasaron a hacer lo mismo con el gemelo antes atendido.

Entonces el moreno hizo que el otro se sosteniera con sus manos a los lados, para él poder bajar poco a poco por su vientre, llegando a su ombligo, con el que jugo un rato en caricias, besos, mordidas y lamidas, se detuvo en ese momento.

-.Quitate eso.-Ordeno al ver el obstáculo en frente. Seto solo mostró una sonrisa de diversión, se le había olvida el pequeño detalle de que el hombre no sabia que era eso (ajaja XD) y entonces calmadamente se paro en el 'estaque' haciendo que se retirara un poco de el, situó sus manos en el resorte del bóxer y las deslizo suavemente sobre sus caderas desprendiéndolo de su ultima prenda quedándose a la deriva, igual a su acompañante.

El ojiazul solo abrió los ojos aun más al verlo por fin como lo quería. Sintió como algo entre sus piernas crecía, y adoro el hecho de no traer nada puesto en ese momento, por RA que aquel chico era algo... Grandioso, su cuerpo, mas claro que el suyo, su cabello castaño pegado a su piel por el agua, sus ojos azules brillando en deseo, viéndolo fijamente, sus labios rosas, mas sonrosados de lo normal gracias a como se encontraba, la luna brindando un poco de luz pudiendo ver su hermoso cuerpo ente este majestuoso resplandor... Tenia que tenerlo _YA._

Se sentía raro y no era el hecho de estar completamente desnudo, si no el hecho de que estaba desnudo en un lugar 'desconocido', mas precisamente en un oasis en el desierto, en medio del agua, con un hombre idéntico a él, igual de desnudo observándolo, con tanto deseo, que sentía que le quemaba todo el cuerpo.

Seth lo jalo con fuerza hacia el, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, logrando sentir claramente la erección del CEO tocar la suya... Su cuerpo se tenso al instante, su garganta no pudo reprimir un leve gemido al sentir el cuerpo de Seto tan pagado al suyo, sus manos al rededor de la cintura del chico apretaron mas fuerte a este, para sentirlo mas cerca y segundos después besarlo frenéticamente...

Seto enredo sus brazos al rededor del cuello del moreno, su respiración estaba acelerándose mas de la cuenta, su entrepierna ya le dolía. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás sentándose en donde minutos antes había estado, el sacerdote se arrodillo ante el, rompiendo el beso furioso. Los labios de Seth comenzaron a deslizarse por su mentón, cuello, pecho acariciando con su lengua sus pezones erectos, minutos después de jugar así bajar por el abdomen, llegando a su ombligo (una ves mas ¬¬) para detenerse al haber centrado su vista entre las piernas del millonario... Si Seto no hubiera tenido sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza para atrás, y su cuerpo arqueado hasta casi doler, se habría dado cuenta de que en los ojos de quien es reencarnación, solo había deseo y hambre (de que será? -), el egipcio lo veía a la cara.

-.Q... Que pasa?....-Pregunto al darse cuenta que nada pasaba.

-.Mnmnhm... Solo me preguntaba si debia hacerlo.-Dijo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-.Nooo... Solo quédate ahí viendo, total a mi no me importa...-Se estaba desesperando, y ese sarcasmo lo demostraba.

-.Mnhmnh... Esta bien.-Se estaba burlando de el, y eso no le gustaba.

Sin mas el CEO empujo al sacerdote con las dos manos, le sensación de sentir la respiración de este en su miembro, un escalofrió reconfortante recorrió su cuerpo a causa de esto... Calmadamente Seth, acaricio la erección calmante con sus labios, para después hacerlo con su lengua y posteriormente introducirlo en su boca, hundiéndolo en la humedad, excitante e inquietando más el cuerpo de la reencarnación.

Su lengua jugaba con le excitación de Seto mientras sus labios acariciaban en un compás pausado la longitud de esta, en un vaivén, las manos del chico se clavaron en el fino cabello castaño, tratando de sentir mas sensaciones embriagantes, su sexo estaba siendo 'tragado' por el moreno y el solo quería que eso fuera muchos, ese era lo único que detenía el dolor que sentía ante tal excitación, ardiente.

Sus manos de un momento a otro dejaron de castigar el cabello castaño para poder recargarse mejor en las piedras preciosas, el sacerdote sabia hacer muy bien su trabajo, ya que el estaba a escasas caricias de llegar a regarse en la boca de este, Ra! era bueno, y el lo estaba comprobando, la luna era testigo de eso, sus gemidos eran cada ves mas fuertes y los espasmos y envestidas en la su boca eran síntomas de que el CEO en verdad disfrutaba eso... Y eso a el lo ponía loca.

Los gemidos de Seto eran un excelente deleite, su boca era envestida de una manera increíble, siquiera sus manos en las piernas del chico las detenían.

-.Eres... Aaaahhhh....-Ya no pudo terminar lo que decía, su cuerpo se tenso y por un momento sintió no respirar, su pecho se agitaba fuertemente, su cuerpo se notaba brillante por la transpiración mezclada con el agua.

Succiono fuertemente, drenándolo a gritos, el liquido brillante y espeso salio junto con un sonoro gemido, y él saboreo tanto como le fue posible, su boca se lleno de ese liquido, escurriendo por la comisura de los labios, lo que no lograba llegar a su boca, trago todo, lamiendo segundos después al rededor de la semi erección, alrededor de su labios. Limpio su mentón, donde había escurrido lo demás, con los dedos de la mano derecha, Seto lo veía extasiado, después agarro esa mano con las suyas y guiarla a su boca, en donde lamió uno a uno de los dedos, saboreando su propio sabor, excitando aun mas al sacerdote, introduciendo uno por uno de estos a su boca, en una perfecta imitación del sexo. El moreno de levanto suavemente, mientras Seto seguía con su 'trabajo'. Su vista se dirigió a la parte, hasta ahora no vista por sus ojos, la palpitante erección del sacerdote, clamando urgentemente atención...

-.Quieres que te ayude?.-Pregunto sacando por un instante el dedo índice que tenia en su boca. Con una sonrisa algo pervertida en su rostro

-.Aahh... Por favor...

El CEO se paro de las piedras finas y brillantes donde estaba sentado, mientras el sacerdote se tiraba de lleno en la suave arena, sacando sus dedos bruscamente de la boca de Seto, este sonrió, se agacho un poco posando sus manos en las hombros de Seth, lo beso, salvaje, apasionada, suave y frenéticamente, saboreando una ves mas su sabor, se abrió camino por las piernas del egipcio atrapándolas entre las suyas en el proceso, y segundos después quedar semi-sentado sobre las caderas del chico... Seth recargo su cabeza en las piedras, sabia lo que venia, y lo estaba esperando con ansias... Demasiadas ansias.

En un rápido movimiento, por fin quedo sentado sobre Seth, sintiéndolo dentro al instante, rápido y brusco, ahora comprobaba que era un poco masoquista, ya que el dolor era inmenso, dos lagrimas salieron resbalando por la comisura de los ojos, la pasión era igual de fuerte que el dolor, haciéndolo lograr sentir su miembro erguirse de nuevo, su cuerpo emanaba calor, y el sentía que todo ese calor se reunía en el centro de sus piernas... Se quedo quieto por un momento acomodándose a la invasión.

Necesitaba que el extranjero se moviera, esa presión enredándolo, apretándolo, le estaba doliendo, y necesitaba que se moviera YA o sentía que explotaba con tanto calor reunido, su miembro estaba creciendo enormemente y con el su deseo.

-.Mue... Ve... Te...-Dijo entre jadeos, poniendo sus manos en las caderas del otro, hundiéndose mas en él, obligándolo a moverse.

-.Aaahh...-Le dolía, en verdad sentía el dolor, su gemido ya no eran de pasión mezclada con dolor, ahora eran mas dolor que pasión... Aunque por un extraño motivo sentía como la carne y su piel le hervía, y como su erección crecía más, eso le gustaba aunque lo que más sentía era dolor... Su cuerpo estaba más húmedo que antes gracias ala transpiración y el agua que le llegaba al abdomen.

Se movió rápidamente sobre el egipcio, montándolo ágilmente, demostrando sus dotes de jinete (XD), sus manos pasaron de los hombres de Seth a cruzarse al rededor de su cuello, tiempo después lo estaba devorando en besos.

Seth abrazo por la espalda a su reencarnación acercándolo mas a él, pudiendo sentir su erección en su vientre, su mano paso de la espalda de Seto al miembro de este, atrapándolo entre sus dedos, acariciándolo en un movimiento de vaivén, haciendo contacto suavemente con dos dedos la punta, suavemente, fuertemente... El mas claro estaba apunto de estallar, su respiración era demasiado acelerada, ya no sabia si era la transpiración y el agua lo que hacia su piel brillante, sus labios estaban hinchados de tanto besar, en su rostro claramente se podía distinguir un leve toco rosado sobre sus mejillas, al igual que Seth... Y lo que le hacia el moreno lo estaba matando... En verdad era bueno.

Siguieron por un tiempo así, uno montando al otro, besándose, Seth entrando y saliendo en Seto, y Seto siento invadido mas y mas por Seth mientras era masturbado con maestría. Su cerebro solo lo dejaba pensando en lo que hacia. Y en como es que el Sacerdote sabia hacer todo eso... Que acaso los sacerdotes no devian ser vírgenes? O acaso era que el tenia un amante a quien complacer todas las noches?... Su cuerpo se estremeció, síntoma de que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, aumento el ritmo, ya no podía acallar los jadeos y gemidos que escapaban de sus labios, rompiendo el beso que en ese momento se estaban dando.

En el instante siguiente su cuerpo se tenso, sus músculos internos apretaron fuertemente al moreno, haciéndolo gemir por esto, detuvo sus envestidas hacia el chico, su cuerpo se arqueo la mas que pudo... Y derramo su orgasmo en el vientre de Seth... Casi pudo sentir no respirar por ese lapso de tiempo, cayo sobre quien era reencarnación, acomodando su cabeza en su hombro derecho acurrucándose, su cuerpo aun tenia espasmos a causa de su resiente descarga de pasión.

El sacerdote al sentir a su reencarnación apretarlo mas fuertemente, su cuerpo se tenso de igual manera, y segundos después lleno a Seto, mientras sentía como este apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, el aventó su cabeza para atrás, gateando, viendo como el semen de Seto se mezclaba con el agua (XD) y posiblemente el suyo igual... Abrazo mas fuerte al CEO sin salir de el aun, sus respiraciones se sincronizaron, y los dos inhalaban y exhalaban al mismo tiempo.

Se quedaron así por un poco mas de tiempo, no se sentían con fuerzas como para moverse...

-.Me imagino que el faraón o algún esclavo te han enseñado algo.-Hablo Seto, estaba seguro que mas que esclavo era faraón, mas preciso, Atemu (Yami para el que no sepa ¬¬).

-...Mnhmnh... De hecho.-No tenia que decirle que eran los dos verdad? Como decirle que era un faraón y un esclavo rubio sus amantes? A demás, ese no era asunto suyo.

-.De hecho.-Repitió, al parecer había adivinado o mejor dicho acertado-.Bien, como veo que ya hice para lo que me requería el cetro, creo.-Hizo salir a Seth de el al momento de levantarse, apoyándose en sus hombros-.Ya me puedes regresar a mi época.-Termino de decir dándole un beso.

-.Esta bien, te regresare.-Y el que quería un poco mas... Bueno tendría que visitar a un faraón en la media noche.

Salieron del agua, Seth se puso una simple tela atada en su cintura (como un pareo), y Seto se vistió completamente, tal y como estaba antes. Caminaron un poco lejos del agua.

Y el honorable sacerdote hizo un tipo de conjuro, haciendo brillar el artículo...

-.Espero verte otra vez.-Dijo antes de que el chico se fuera.

El lugar se ilumino con una luz segadora, no dejándolo ver absolutamente nada, provocando que cerrara sus ojos herméticamente.

-.Lo dudo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer completamente, mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica en el momento.

Suspiro, se agacho un poco y recogió todas sus cosas, ahora tendría que ver a su faraón para arreglar un problema, relacionado con el calor interno que sentía... El _futuro_ era increíble, lastima que lo había dejado con ganas de más.

Bueno... Eso lo solucionaría ya.

Seguro ahora lo estaría esperando su _amado _faraón.

****

Abrió sus ojos rápidamente, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla...

Se los tallo con su mano derecha...

Estaba sentado en la silla de su oficina, la noche ya había cubierto todo Domino City, agito su pesado flequillo con su mano, estaba seco, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba tal y como antes... Tal vez había sido solo un sueño.

Un sueño muy bueno debía admitir, nunca pensó que hacerlo con su antepasado fuera así de bueno, siquiera la idea de tener algo con el se le había cruzado por la cabeza... Ese sueño le había dado un tremendo problema, lo descubrió al sentir su pantalón apretarle. Bajo su mirada hacia dicho lugar... Entonces no había sido un sueño, por que el artículo estaba ahí, sonrió. Sea lo que fuese eso, se la había pasado muy bien.

Se levando del lugar, agarro su portafolio con la otra mano, después de ponerse su gabardina, y salio, cerrando la puerta después.

Ahora tenia que ir a su casa a ver a cierto canino para que lo atendiera...

Todo gracias a su antepasado...

Después de todo, el artículo servia.

Ya no se la hacia tan malo el _pasado._

Por que _El pasado y El presente siempre están unidos._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**1-Para mi Seth es el pasado de Seto. Por eso lo de pasado.**

**2-Los mismo que con Seth, Seto es el presente de este y por lo tato es bonito que lo llame pasado, o el futuro... Hasta imagen tengo de esto -**

**Tengo que pedir perdón -.-U es mi costumbre poner siempre algo relacionado con mi Inu-kun precioso... Pero me quedo bien n.n lo admito XD, lamento que esto tomara este rumbo, pero obvio no iba a ponerlos juntos como pareja por que eso seria hacer mas largo esto, y yo solo quería un One-Shot nada mas.**

**Por lo menos yo adore el hecho de que el Seth sea un verdadero canijo, por que eso de tener a dos personas a quienes visitar a media noche a su antojo...**

**Y pues Jouno tendrá trabajo en la cama...**

**Y como q ya por que ya me pase de largo con esta cosa... Espero y les haya gustado en especial a ti Raddy n.n**

**Ja Ne.**

**Aome!.**

_La soledad no necesariamente duele._

__

__

_Mas si esa soledad esta acompañada de una pluma y papel._

__


End file.
